


Berserkr

by oneiriad



Series: Three sentence fic [3]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Vikings, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-08
Updated: 2013-05-08
Packaged: 2017-12-10 19:50:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/789502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneiriad/pseuds/oneiriad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for icarus_chained's prompt: " Avengers, author's choice, Historical AU (period of choice)"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Berserkr

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Not mine, just playing.

He had thought the monastery to be a wise choice - a quiet, orderly life measured in daily prayer, a safe life.

One of the dragonheaded boats are burning and his robe is torn and bloody, but the darkhaired man lying at Bruce's feet does not seem at all scared of him. He should be cowering, like his fellow raiders, like Bruce's brothers, but he isn't - he's grinning like a madman, admiration dancing in his eyes, words spilling from his lips, one word repeated again and again, a growl that rings like a truth - if only Bruce knew what _berserkr_ means.


End file.
